The subject of this patent application relates generally to valves, and more particularly to a magnetically toggled valve apparatus.
Applicant hereby incorporates herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, valves for fluids or other commodities (such as gas or vapors) are often operated from an open to a closed state by mechanically driving a control arm that extends or protrudes from the case or frame and causes the valve to toggle from a fully on to a fully off mode in response to longitudinal or rotational movement of the control arm with respect to the case or frame. Existing valves that operate in this fashion have shaft penetration for control of the flow through the valve, which often requires seals and/or packing in order to prevent leaks. However, such existing valves tend to wear out over time, leak and require periodic replacement of the seals and/or packing.
Aspects of the present invention provide a solution to these problems, along with further related advantages as described in the following summary.